U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,939 generally discloses a device for controlling one or more vehicle features for a primary driver and a secondary driver. The device comprises at least one controller that is configured to receive at least one driver status signal indicative of the driver being one of the primary driver and the secondary driver. The disclosure determines whether the driver of the vehicle is the one of the primary driver and the secondary driver based on the at least one driver status signal. The controller is further configured to control one or more vehicle features and to prevent the one or more vehicle features from being disabled in response to determining that the at least one driver status signal indicates that the driver of the vehicle is the secondary driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,192 generally discloses systems and methods for providing a user-definable multimedia or digital library. Also disclosed are systems and methods for selecting and playing multimedia or digital files from within the library. The selection and playback systems and methods involve a limited number of user activated buttons, which are implemented both for mapping directly to storage locations of particular multimedia or digital files, and for accepting and playing a multimedia or digital file once selected. The limited number of buttons required for the various features of these systems and methods provide vehicle operators, such as automobile drivers, with a safe mechanism and procedure for retrieving and playing customized play lists and particular songs while driving.
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0235739 generally discloses a media player having advanced-playlist creation capabilities such as the ability to automatically generate a playlist around a “seed” song selected by a user. In some embodiments, the accessory can determine whether the media player can use a particular song as a seed song for an advanced playlist and can so inform the user. The user can then operate the accessory's user interface to create an advanced playlist based on a particular song, rather than having to interact directly with the media player.